The essence of Cool
by black-stars-666
Summary: What happens when Lilly and James are best friends...will love and heartbreak be in for them...or is it just a fun 7th year? Stupid PeopleStupid Adventures
1. Letters

**The Essence Of Cool**

**Disclaimer: If you think i made all this stuff up hah, it belongs to an amazing writter, you dont know who she is, you dont deserve to read this**

**Thanks to my beta flocky...shes great!**

* * *

Lilly Evans was sitting down at her kitchen table one morning at the beginning of august. Her sister was being loud and annoying whistling while washing the dishes. Lilly was reading the morning paper and eating some toast. Suddenl, Petunia screamed in shock.

"Oh, sis, its one of those owls for you. It gave me quite a scare!" said Petunia with a relaxed smile on her face.

Lilly went over and grabbed the owl. It was from Hogwarts. She was kind of hoping one of her dear friends would have written her. She'd only received a few letters this summer. All of her friends were busy. She had actually received one letter yesterday from good ol' Jamsie boy.

_Lilly babe, _

_This is your dearest pal James, and all I can say, is that there is some…interesting news waiting for you in your Hogwarts letter! I just had to mail you…that's how exciting it is…and no I will not tell you! You'll just have to wait! _

_My sincerest salutations, _

_James_

_p.s. YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT!_

That was it, no hint; nothing, Lilly was so flustered when she read it. It was here, she didn't have to wait any longer. She grabbed the letter and gave the owl a treat that she had sitting on the counter. As she sat at her table she slowly opened the envelope and emptied it. The first thing she noticed was the letter, which went accordingly:

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_I am pleased to inform you that I Albus Dumbledore have chosen you to be this years head-girl. Your head-boy will be James Potter. I am most glad to have been able to give two students of my old house this position. Your duties will involve prefect duties, and the organization of this years special events. You and Mr. Potter are to meet the prefects in the back compartment of the Hogwarts express 15 minutes after the train leaves. We will discuss further meeting at that time._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

By the time that Lilly had finished reading her letter she was jumping up and down and screaming. She was so excited that Dumbledore had chosen her especially with James. She and James worked wonderfully together. Then she saw it, stuck in the corner of the envelope her badge. She shrieked in excitement, she couldn't believe it. Well, she thought, she was the best student in the school, but with all the pranks her and James had done. Oh well, she figured, Dumbledore knew what he was doing

"Lilly, what's up? What are you so excited about? C'mon let your big sis know." Petunia said with a look of anticipation on her face.

"I made head-girl. Lalalala. I made head-girl!" Lilly was singing as she jumped around the kitchen.

"That's great dear" said Lilly's mum as she walked in.

Lilly was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to mail James back.

* * *

_Good Ol' Jamsie Boy,_

_You Were Right! I was so excited! I can't believe it. We are going to make the best team, right mate? Well, the adventures will certainly be greater! Oh and when are you going into Diagon Alley? I would be delighted to have some company! _

_Oh my goodness! This is fucking great!_

_Most sincerest goodbyes, hah_

_Lilly!_

_p.s. you better right back or im going to find you, and the results wont be pretty! _

Letter wrote the letter and went up to find her owl. She sent the letter and told him not to come back without a response.

"This is the best day ever! It is so unbelievable!" Exclaimed Lilly as she flopped on her bed.

James had owled her back, asking her if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley in two days time. He also invited her over to his house for a few days. She was so excited to go over to James', she had never met his parents. James always said that they were great though. Lilly was laying on her bed looking out her window waiting for tomorrow. She was so psyched to be back with the gang.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, i know its short but they get better! Please review,It'll Help Me Update Faster! **


	2. Robes and Ice Cream

**The Essence Of Cool**

**Disclaimer: always the same**

**Flocky...You Rock My Socks...**

* * *

Lilly woke up on a hot and sunny Friday afternoon. She was going to Diagon Alley today. Her friends were meeting her at The Leaky Cauldron. She absolutely couldn't wait. She had just found out that she was to be head-girl and with none other than one of her best friends as head-boy.

Lilly Evans and James Potter were two of the smartest and most popular students at Hogwarts, no matter what year. They were both beautiful people. James had his group of friends, the Marauders, as they called themselves.

This group incorporated four very different yet admired boys. The first is James Potter. He was the leader, loved by all including the professors. He had messy raven hair, that was fairly long, and he had gorgeous hazel eyes. The next in line was Sirius Black. He was devilishly handsome, also known as the playboy. His most prominent features were his long brown hair, which he always spent forever on, and his smile that could make any girl fall to her knees. He and James were the ones most often executing the major pranks. Then there was Remus Lupin. He was the brains of the group. He was also very cute but always kept to himself. He had caramel colored hair that suited him perfectly and amber eyes that were, well, wolfish. Last and well least, would be Peter Pettigrew. He was shy and not so attractive. He was fairly short and larger than the rest of the group, he had short blond hair and small dark eyes. The rest of the group often got him to do the stupid and embarrassing pranks. He had known the group just as long as any other member. These boys all came from pure blooded families. So at the age of 9 they all met at a party and decided to pull a prank, from there on out they were the best of friends.

Then there were the girls. They never really had a name seeing as they thought making up names was just too cool for them. This group was made up of 3 girls. The first was Lilly Evans. She was beautiful. Every boy in the school wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. She had deep emerald almond shaped eyes and shocking red hair that was always perfectly curled around her shoulders. The next in line would be the drop dead gorgeous Celina Smith. Everyone knew her and she knew everything about everyone. She had shiny black hair that was perfectly straight, it fell to the middle of her back. She was the darkest of the group with deeply tanned skin and honey colored eyes. She was not the most conservative girl in the school. Therefore she was immensely popular. The last but in no means least was Tiana Carter. She had short blond hair that fell in layers around her face. Her sparkling blue eyes and perfect smile made her very desirable. She was the one that was always in some sort of relationship. These girls all met on the fateful September 1st aboard the Hogwarts express.

Today was the day that she was going to go and get all of her stuff for her final year at Hogwarts. She was sad in a sense because this would be her last school trip to Diagon Alley. The only thing that stoped her from crying as thinking of hat an amazing year this was going to be. The gang was going to have major parties, pull some hilarious pranks and making certain the school would remember them for many, many years.

As Lilly started packing for James' house. She gathered everything she hoped she would need. All of her school stuff as well. She was beyond excited.

* * *

Lilly walked into the bar to see James and the gang sitting there.

"Jamsie Boy, were you hiding from me?" said Lilly with a sly smile on her face.

"Lilly, oh my god, im so excited to see you!" said Tiana as she jumped on to Lilly with a bone crushing hug. The rest of the group sat smiling and laughing to themselves.

"Nice of you to finally join us. It sure took you long enough. Why must you always keep us waiting Lilly babe?" said James trying to look truly angry and disappointed, but he failed and the smile was pulling at his lips.

"Hey! I am not late. I got here perfectly on time. Because seeing as its me, you should have expected me to be a half hour late, geez! Sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all!" said Lilly looking sad, she turned around and started to fake sob. James kept telling her to stop playing around, but she wouldn't until he finally got up to put an arm around her and she lifted her head up and showed him the biggest "I got you" smile she could plaster on.

"I got you! Haha, I really had you fooled didn't i?" said Lilly while laughing at him. James was looking down at her with an annoyed look on his face signaling that she was far from the truth. "Just admit it, I had you!" said Lilly as she sat down at the table and began to talk with Celina. James, still smiling was talking to Sirius about the little plan they had made up for the girls for today.

"So, are we just going to sit here all day? Or are we going to get off our asses and do some shopping!" exclaimed Tiana as she jumped up from her seat.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming just chill for a second alright?" said Sirius as he and James finished up they're conversation.

"Wow, this place is great. Man I hate that we'll never come back here as a group to buy our school stuff. This kind of sucks, a lot!" said Remus. They were all walking down the street in a line that went: James, Lilly, Sirius, Tiana, Remus, Celina, Peter. They walked down every so often stopping to say hi to someone they knew or to go into a store. The first store they went into was the bookstore. For Lilly this was great. No matter how much of a crazy rebel Lilly was she loved to read. The boys all protested when she suggested going into that store first.

"But Lilly! That store is so boring. It's all stuffy, and the books are scary. They have too many words in my opinion. I think all books should have all pictures, now I would buy those books!" said Sirius in his whiniest tone.

"Sure you would Sirius the only was to get you to buy books would be if there was some naked girl on the front. Even then you wouldn't read a word it said." said Celina her voice sounding deeply sarcastic. Sirius just turned and gave her an evil look. At this point they had already entered the bookstore. The entire time in there all they heard was Sirius' whining. This certainly sped Lilly up as she only spent half an hour in there. When they finally exited the boys were so anxious to do something fun.

"Let's go to the quidditch store!" said James.

"No way, we need ice cream. Im Hungry!" said Sirius again, whining.

"Shut Up. You dorks! We need to get more stuff for school. We have only been here for an hour," said Lilly deeply annoyed. She and the girls decided to just ignore them as they were fighting over where to go next. They set off towards the robes store. All of the girls needed new dress robes. Seeing as this year, one Lilly and James were in charge of school activities so there would be lots and two the graduation ball was going to occur at the end of the year. They entered the store got all of their robes sized, chosen and paid for. They left and to Lilly's proper assumption they were sitting there with ice cream waiting for them.

"Oh why thank you boys! Just what we needed!" Lilly exclaimed with a big grin on her face. She and the girls sat down at the table and slowly started to eat they're ice cream. All of a sudden Peter started to look nervous and jittery. He looked down at his half finished ice cream and pushed it away. He stood up and looked around, his eyes darting from one side of the street to the other. The rest of the gang had stopped talking and were all just looking at him.

"Umm… sorry guys, but I have to go. I don't think I'll be able to stay at your place James. Umm…yeah, I better leave now." With that said he scurried down the Alley and out of sight.

"Okay, that was just weird. Since when does Peter ditch us?" Sirius was saying with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh, whatever, that guy is weird anyways. He just follows you guys around, doesn't it ever bother you?" Tiana said.

"Nah, we've known him forever. He really is a great guy. He has just been acting weird lately always like that." Remus said looking almost worried about him.

"Precisely, but, we don't need him to make this week fun! I really think you girls will like my place. Enough about that, we still have some shopping to do. Let's go I need to get a new owl, my mom took my last one for the family and we still need our robes." James said.

"I guess we're splitting up again. Well how about we come with you to get your robes, just to make sure you guys don't end up picking the ugliest ones," said Celina with an amused face.

"What, we have impeccable fashion sense! We wouldn't pick out anything bad," whined Sirius with a sad look on his face. The girls awed at him while pushing him into the robes store. The stood there and watched each of the boys pick out clothes. Lilly was the one who found the perfect robes for James, they were dark red silk, and they made his black hair accent perfectly. Celina picked out Remus' robes, they were deep royal blue they made him look adorable. Tiana had found the perfect robes for Sirius. They were black and very silky, but when he turned they had a red shine. The girls knew exactly what they were doing, and they were happy to help. They bought the robes and went with James to get his owl. By this time it was getting dark and they were starving. They decided it was best to go home then, seeing as they had bought all they needed. James called his Limo to pick them up out side the Leaky Cauldron. When it arrived they dumped all they're bags into the back and they piled into the car.

* * *

**I hope this was enjoyed!**

**More to come! Gonna try to write some fun stuff!**

**Please Review...it makes me happy...when im happy i get update happy...**

**Thank you to my past reviewers...im glad you all liked it!**


	3. Cars and Tours

**The Essence Of Cool**

**Disclaimer: Always the same**

**Thanks to my flocky...You inspire me...lol**

**Cars and Tours**

* * *

"I've never been in a limo before, this is sweet!" said Celina, and by the expression on her face she was completely amazed by it. Lily had been in limos a few times already. Her family was quite well off and she had to take them to any parties she went to. The same for James, Sirius, Remus and Tiana. 

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice. This is one of the nicer ones of our cars. You can see the others limos at the house. I love the cars in the garage. Sirius likes our collection of motorcycles though, " said James in a very relaxed tone. He wasn't trying to sound like he was bragging but he couldn't help it. He loved showing off the cars.

"Oh yes, those motorcycles are a thing of beauty. One day James, I'll get a motorcycle of my own. That motorcycle will be the best above all others." said Sirius with a far off look in his face, and smile plastered across his lips.

"Stop bragging boys! None of you could ever beat the car my mom has sitting in the garage. Lime green, convertible Camero. That car is fast and is beautiful," said Tiana looking smug. Lilly knew that was an awesome car, she had driving it before and knew how smooth it was. She and Tiana both had muggle moms. Celina was a pure blood witch, so cars and all of the muggle stuff was new to her. James' family had always been up to date with muggle technology. They had to, since they're business was for muggles and wizards alike.

"Well none of you could beat the most amazing car ever. I'll show you when we get to my house. Its fast, it's beautiful. This car is everything a car can and should be!" said James looking absolutely gleeful.

"Guys, your cars are extremely fascinating and all, but I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. See me... all witch. I have no idea about any of your muggle contraptions. Lets move on to talking about something else, shall we?" said Celina with a slightly annoyed tone to accompany her amused one.

"Alright, fine, no more muggles stuff. But Celina muggle stuff is fun! You've never seen a motorcycle before, that's why. No matter if its muggle or not, they are so sweet! When we're at James' I'll show you my favorite one." Sirius was saying seeming so excited. The whole group was smiling non stop. Even Celina was smiling, she was excited to see all this muggle stuff. She was definitely excited about going with Sirius to see the cars in the garage.

"So, can you guys actually believe that this will be our last year! I'm so excited. You two better plan some good events!" Remus said with a fake warning look in his eyes.

"Most definitely, you guys have to plan cool stuff. I think you should do some just 7th year events. Then it'll be something we can remember specifically for 7th year." Tiana said hoping they would take her advice, because she thought that that would be really great!

"Well Tiana, that's actually a really good idea. I'm formulating some thoughts in this head of mine." said Lilly rubbing her chin. She actually was thinking of some cool stuff they could plan. Lilly and James were two of the biggest partiers at Hogwarts after all. This just had to be the best year the 7th years would ever have. Lilly and James wanted to have their names remembered, and if they could pull off the best party year them; it just might happen. Lilly wasn't really thinking about the N.E.W.T.'s that they would have to take at the end. They had been studying for them starting last year. Lilly was just smart, she worked hard but studying was never top priority. Well, at least it hadn't been since she befriended James and the Marauders. Her, James and Remus were always top of the class.

"Yeah, me and Lilly will make this a year to remember, won't we?"

"Hell yes we will! You guys better be ready, because James and I are going to go down as the best Head girl and boy in Hogwarts history." Lilly said with a wicked smile across her face.

It was a pretty smooth ride to James' they talked about stupid stuff the whole way there. The topic rested mostly on their plans for their last year at school.

* * *

When they arrived at James' house his parents weren't home yet. This seemed to upset James but no one really took notice. Lilly shook her head at it, and just continued following James. 

"So this is my house. I hope you guys like it! We're really lax in this house, so feel free to just do whatever, but please can you not go to the upper level. It's nothing special but please! My parents have a thing about it. Im sure you girls must be tired from shopping all day. If you'd like I will show you to your rooms. The house elves have already brought up your things. If and im sure when your hungry just call them, each room has a specific elf. They will bring you whatever your heart desires…well if its in our kitchen. Just come on, they'll be upstairs." James said already starting to walk up the stairs. The girls followed. He was right, all three girls were exhausted. They were having trouble just making it up the stairs. They were all happy just to get to their beds.

James stopped in front of a door and said, "This is the first of the three, and I guessed that it would be best for Celina." Celina opened the door and was amazed by what she saw. It had deep purple walls and the large bed in the center back had dark red covers. All of the wood had a deep red tint. It was perfect for her. Like her dream room. She ran in and jumoed on her bed.

"I'm good guys. You go get your rooms. Thanks James, this place is great!" she said as James turned and closed the door. He mumbled a thank you, but kept walking down the corridor.

The next door they stopped at was on the other side of the hallway. It was a dark wood door with a silver handle.

"This room is the one for Tiana. I hope you enjoy girl! It was specially decorated for your purpose." James said as he swung open the door. Tiana gasped at what she saw. There were light lavender walls and a giant fluffy bed with bright pink covers. She adored it. All of the wood was light pine. This room was tailor made just for Tiana and she loved it. She ran and jumped on her bed.

"This place rocks James. Thank you! My room and I must get acquainted though…so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She was still jumping as she said that. James smiled and closed the door. He turned to Lilly.

"This room I specially picked for you. My mother wanted to change it, but I knew that it was perfect for you when I saw it. It was my mother's room when she lived here before the wedding to my Dad. I really think that you'll like it." James took out the key, and turned towards the very plain looking door at the end of the hallway. James slowly un locked and opened the door. Lilly was smiling with anticipation.

"James open the freaking door already! I'll love it! Just let me see! Pleeeease!" Lilly was saying growing more and more impatient with every second that passed. She reached over and pushed the door open. When she saw the room she was speechless. A lot of senseless mumbling and gawking was coming from her mouth. She had never seen a more beautiful room in her entire life. James was right the room was absolutely perfect.

"Oh my god, James this place is great! It's so beautiful." She said as she wrapped her arms around James' neck. It was only a few moments, then she ran into the room and inspected it. The room was amazing, the first thing you saw when you walked in was a large bay window looking over the gardens. She assumed the view would be even better when it was light out. Then to the left of that was a big giant bed with deep royal blue covers and a perfect oak wood on the frame. There were the fluffiest pillows she could ever imagine sitting at the head of the bed. There was also a bench sitting in front of the window. The desk sat a bit further down. This room had emerald green carpets and the perfect color walls. They were a mix between pink and purple. Her room had a large closet attached it was spectacular. Her biggest surprise came from what she saw in it.

"James! You shouldn't have! Theres no way I deserve a great friend like you!" Lilly said still in complete shock. She was looking and the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

"Lilly babe, you deserve this and more. You are head-girl. I thought that I should get a congratulations present. It was the least I could do. If you hadn't been there to help me out these past 3 years I would have never gotten head-boy. So thank you! I just hope that you like it." James said with a light pink flush flowing across his cheek bone. He really just wanted to thank her. She really was his best friend. Sirius was great and all, but he always had Lilly to go to when he did some idiot thing. Plus she made him do something, all these years. He was right he would never have gotten head-boy.

"James this is amazing. You do too much for me! How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you? I mean the room, the dress, and man this dress is just holy mother of everything amazing!" Lilly said still just standing there, totally in shock. She walked into the closet and admired the dress. It was emerald green, just perfect to match her eyes. It had small gold clasps on top of the sleeves. It came down with a drooping neckline, which had perfect folds of fabric to accent her shape. It had two slits up the sides that went to above her knee. To Lilly this was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Lilly, don't thank me. Just make sure that this year we make it one we'll never forget alright? Me and you… we'll make the best team there is. I can just imagine the parties we'll have. I can't believe Dumbledore picked us. This is just going to be great! I better let you get used to the room. Oh and the bathroom is on the left of your bed. Tomorrow you better be up because I plan on giving you guys the best tour of the potter manor ever! I say breakfast at 10:00 should be good. See you there?" James said looking at Lilly; he had hope for this year. He knew that it would be great.

"Definitely man, I'll be there. Good night Jamsie Boy."

* * *

Lilly woke up early the next morning and she decided to take full advantage of her giant bathroom. She took a long relaxing bath just thinking about how great this week was going to be. After an hour in the bath she got out and got ready to go meet James and the girls. Lilly got ready and put on a perfect outfit. It was a simple green tank top with a dark fuchsia swishy skirt that went down to her knees. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail that suited her mood perfectly. After she was done she opened the dorrandwent in search for the kitchens. On her way out of her room she met Tiana and Celina looking for precisely the same thing. They all went to find the kitchens; they were goofing off the whole time so they didn't realize that it had taken then forty-five minutes. The entered to find James, Sirius and Remus standing cooking in the kitchen. 

"Aww! You boys are cooking for us. How sweet." Tiana said as she sat down at one of the stools that surrounded the island in the middle of the kitchen. The other girls followed her lead.

"Yes my dear girls we are. We all thought you deserved the best cooking for you first morning here. So we made waffles!" Sirius said as he turned around the show a big stack of large Belgian waffles. The girls were in awe noneof them thought the boys could cook worth anything. They still had to taste them, but they were actually excited for food. They all sat around and ate breakfast. Which was quite delicious. Then James decided to take the girls for a tour of the house. Sirius and Remus decided to go out to the pool and they would meet them there.

"Okay, so this is the main sitting room. Not very interesting, it's mostly my mother's room. To the left down the corridor is my father's office and library." James was mentioning all the rooms in a slow polite manner. It really seemed like he didn't want to. He kept going anyways. He showed them a few more offices and sitting rooms. Until he got to one door and his face lit up.

"This, my dear friends, is the games room! I spend most of my time in here. We have some muggle games for you muggles visiting us. We have a pool table, foosball and some contraption called air hockey. I have no idea how to make it work! We also have a T.V. it's got a karaoke machine hooked up. Now that's one fun machine. Then we have the classics. We have a few wizards' chess boards, some exploding snaps, you know the usual. Of course we have our seating area. The couches and chairs around the fireplace are so comfy! Perfect place for a few good games of truth or dare. This place also has direct access to outside and to the pool area. If you follow me this way, I'll show you the yard." said James walking across the room, the goofy smile still plastered across his lips. He knew Lilly and the girls would love the outside, it suited them all perfectly.

As they all walked outside, the girls had nothing to say but gasp. It was a beautiful sight. There were gardens and you could see a forest towards the back and the pool. The girls had never seen anything as beautiful. It was a large glass building with perfect vines and flowers growing up the sides.

"Oh my god! James this place is beautiful. It's breathtaking. Look at that pool, we will be spending time in there I presume. Just wow! I cannot believe you have a place like this, and have not invited me here till now!" Lilly said smacking James on his arm. _This place is amazing. I have never seen anything so beautiful. _She thought Lilly as she looked around at all of the gardens.

"Well Lilly, I am truly very sorry! I didn't realize you'd like it so much. It's never been much for me." said James his usual smirk on his face.

"Well Jamsie Boy, you going to give us a proper tour of your yard. Since we're just standing here?" said Lilly with an impatient look. She was practically glaring at James who seemed to refuse to move. James and Lilly had seemed to forget the others standing around.

"Mrrhmmm… could you guys stop your little lovers quarrel and let us continue the tour. If not we're exploring ourselves. I can guarantee that that won't be a happy tale," Tiana was saying to Celina.

"Not a chance, I'm sure James woulsn't want us snooping? We might find some secret love letters? Maybe some women's clothing in the back of your closet? You tell us James," said Celina

James and Lilly had turned around and were looking at the two girls with strange looks on their faces, like they had no idea what they were talking about. There was an unsettled silence interrupted by the random giggle. They were all just looking, not wanting to be the first to talk. James being the gracious host he was, was just that person.

"Alrighty…lets move on. And by the way, I DO NOT wear women's clothing. And there are no secret love letters to or from anyone!" said James, as he started walking towards the glass building.

"As you can see, this is the pool. There is a bar inside, and my parents could care less what you want to order so feel free to get what you want. Be careful of the doors at the back of the building. They each lead to a specific room in the house. The wooden door on the left leads to the pool house. That is wear I usually live. I have a room in the main house but during the summer it is so nice out here that I can't help myself. If you need to change in the pool area just go in there, there are a few change rooms to the left. The pool should always be open, but if you can't get in it's because someone set the privacy charm. If they have that up, I doubt you want to be in there anyways." James was talking while walking around the pool. James was feeling pretty confident. He wasn't bragging too much, he hoped. He really wanted the girls to like it. The marauders were the only friends he'd ever brought home before.

"Hey girls!" Sirius yelled as he jumped off the diving board. Remus was just swimming around in the pool.

"Why don't you girls join us? The water is really nice." Remus said as he swam over and tried to splash the girls who had all screamed.

"Yeah, James…we're going swimming. Alright?" Lilly said to James as she walked by him. The girls all found the appropriate doors at the back and went in to find their swim suits and to change. They all came out looking gorgeous. Lilly's bikini was black and simple. Tiana's was deep red with yellow flowers on it. Celina's was hot pink with small bubblegum blue stars on it. The boys were all in awe at how great they looked. As soon as they walked in the room the boys went and threw them right into the water. They stayed in the pool area all day. Just being stupid and having fun. When dinner time arrived it was time for them to get out and meet the infamous Potter parents.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers...you guys rock...**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter...i did...sorry it took so long...ill try to update faster in the future**

**THANK YOU...again!**


	4. sorry, end of summer

**Well, this is a weird authors note but…**

**I have been very busy this summer therefore I didn't have a chance to write, like at all.**

**I have the biggest writers block ever, so, I will be posting the next chapter within a few days.**

**It will skip straight ahead to on the train to Hogwarts.**

**Sorry, that I didn't write. I will be more regular with my postings now.**

Angela

* * *

Lilly and James finished off the summer very well. They spent quite some time goofing off and being dumb. Sirius, Remus, Tiana and Celina also enjoyed themselves. The group of teenagers ended the summer with a lot of funny stories and fun adventures. They all dreaded going back to school, but then again they were excited. The marauders were always off planning some prank to play. The girls were always just chatting, about the usual : guys, clothes, music and other news of the wizarding world. They had they're fun but they also were getting very scared and interested in the dark times that were going on. September 1st came, and at 7 in the morning the four of them dragged themselves out of bed and finished packing all they're belongings. They set off for the train station in one of James's cars.

* * *

**so theres a little tid bit of story to fill you in. The next chapter will be much better...PROMISE!**

**thanks**


End file.
